Of Worlds and Ideas
by PaleRider365
Summary: When an author is terribly bored, he looks for inspiration. Here are Plot ideas that may or may not become an actual story. For one to be actually used by me, leave a review about which oneshot you favor. - Palerider365 includes crossovers
1. Old Republic X Harry Potter

_In the Fury Class Interceptor, the young apprentice known as Jaesa Willsaam meditated in her chambers. The feel and caress of the dark side gave her strength. Her master was away on a mission and apparently wasn't supposed to arrive for another couple days._

_Strangely, he did not bring Vette, Malavai Quinn, or herself. She was worried. As consumed by the dark side as she was, her master was her light, and she was his. She was so focused on the living force that she didn't realize another entering her room until he wrapped his arms around her._

_She relaxed immediately into the familiar embrace, his scent only proving that he was here._

"_I missed you," she said softly._

_She could feel his smile, setting off a warm feeling in her stomach." I missed you as well, my dear," he admitted, his voice deep and suave._

"_You're here early,"_

"_My old master means nothing to me," he growled." You are more important,"_

"_Of course," she murmured." Master Night,"_

_He grinned as she took his hand, leading him to their quarters." You have a lot to make up for," she smirked._

"_I have been a very bad husband, haven't I," he replied._

_Night woke up in cold sweat, Jaesa still asleep beside him. Memories of his past, memories before Korriban were stirring. It was strange, it had been five years since the day he left, and in those five years he rose from the broken Golden Boy to the fierce Sith Lord._

_A soft hand touched his arm." What is it, my love?" asked Jaesa._

_He sighed; he had vowed not to keep secrets from her after they married. He was a Sith Warrior; he would not break his oath._

"_Memories of my past," he answered." Strange visions,"_

"_Tell me," she pressed, gently." No secrets,"_

_He closed his sulfuric yellow eyes." I wasn't always Darth Night, Jaesa," he said." I used to be a boy, destined to destroy a Dark Lord that had murdered my parents,"_

_Jaesa frowned. Before she had joined him, the Jedi believed that he would kill her parents. Strange thing was, he didn't and avoided an unnecessary battle. Now she understood his reasoning, he was orphan and didn't want another to feel his pain._

"_A Sith Lord?" she questioned._

"_No," he muttered." A Sorcerer of sorts, the thing is, he is still alive,"_

_She rested her head on his chest, comforting him to the best of her ability." Perhaps these visions mean that you need to return?"_

_He raised an eyebrow, which was a possibility. The thought of Voldemort still living angered him, fueling his connection with the Dark Side._

"_We will leave in the morning, with or without my old master's permission," he declared._

_She smiled as the inner fire in her husband's eyes flared. She loved it when he went into leader mode." Good, now get some sleep,"_

"_As you wish,"_

_When he arose, Darth Night went straight to the pilot's seat, ignoring the shocked looks of Quinn and Vette. Quickly typing the coordinates of his home world, he immediately set off into hyper space._

"_Milord, if you don't mind me asking," Quinn began." Where are we going?"_

_Night smirked." Loosen up, Quinn," he chuckled." I am returning to my home world, I have unfinished business."_

_Quinn bowed his head," Of course sir,"_

_Vette grinned." So I get to see where the big bad Sith Marauder comes from?"_

_Night shook his head in amusement." Indeed, Vette."_

_Jaesa, upon entering the room, sat herself upon Night's lap. Everyone held their breath, awaiting the anger of their master. It didn't happen. He smiled and pulled her closer._

_Within days, The Fury came in contact with Earth's atmosphere. Quinn slowly brought the Fury into orbit, descending onto Earth's surface. As he gazed upon his old home, Night's memories stirred, taking him to a time at Korriban, when he was a mere acolyte._

_There was a girl, destined to be an inquisitor. His first friend on Korriban, come to think of it, his only friend. She was very powerful in the force; he wondered what had become of her. But now was not the time._

"_We are landing now, Sire," said Quinn._

"_Master," Jaesa began." I sense multiple light and dark energies clashing nearby."_

_Night's eyes narrowed." You heard her Quinn, take us to the battle." He snarled." When we arrive, kill the ones in black and wearing silver masks. The others must live."_

"_Sounds like fun," Vette cheered._

_Albus Dumbledore breathed heavily as he and Voldemort traded blow after blow. His age was starting to catch up to him. Ever since Harry had disappeared, Albus felt lost. He had failed again. He had failed Tom and now he had failed Harry._

_Sending Harry to the Dursleys was a mistake, he admitted this to the Order. But he did it only to keep to him safe. He was to foolish not to realize that the road to hell was paved with good intentions. He knew harsh words were exchanged between the Golden Trio before Harry's disappearance, most likely playing a major fact on disappearance from the Wizarding World._

"_You're strength is failing you, Dumbledore!" spat Voldemort." There is no Potter here to save you now." He pointed his wand directly at Albus." Avada Kedavra!"_

_Albus quickly dodged, sending the bludgeoning hex in retaliation._

_He took a glance at his Order members as they fought the seemingly endless wave of Death Eaters and Dark Creatures. Some had already fallen and some would soon join them. Ronald and Hermione Weasley were back to back, doing their best to confront this threat._

_Tonks and Mad-Eye fought like a pair of demons, Tonks more so. Her failed relationship with Remus Lupin had changed her, her eyes permanently staying a sulfuric yellow._

_Remus stood on one knee, his strength diminished, and his end was near, he wasn't too proud not to admit it._

_A strange humming filled the air, stopping the fight._

_Voldemort looked at the sky with shock, which turned into absolute hate." It is not possible!" he snarled." Men, prepare yourselves, Potter has returned."_

_Albus's eyes widened, it couldn't be, could it? Voldemort's connection with Harry was still there, was it possible that he spoke the truth?_

_The humming grew louder till Hermione pointed to the sky." Look, there!"_

_A strange ship descended upon them, forcing the combatants to stand back. The Fury gently touched the hard ground of Diagon Alley. Death Eater and Order member alike watched the ship warily. Slowly the door to the ship fell, smoke coming from inside._

_Voldemort stepped back as four outlines appeared from the smoke. First, a blue creature with a feminine appearance appeared. Then, a man about the same height with black hair and blue eyes stood next to her. _

_The man that Voldemort feared had returned. The outline of man at approximately six feet three inches stepped out of the smoke. He wore a dark hood; silver grey armor adorned his chest. Sulfuric yellow eyes gleamed under his hood._

_A woman with a slightly skimpier version of the man's armor stood next to him, her eyes the same as her master._

_Darth Night raised a gloved hand, extending his fingers toward Voldemort." Kill the Death Eaters," he commanded. His companions rushed into action, aiding the Order Members. Lightning flowed from Night's fingers, rushing toward Voldemort._

_Force Lightning collided with the Dark Lord, sending him through a shop window. Jaesa ignited her lightsaber, its red blade gleaming in the darkness. The Order members could only look on in shock as the Twi'lek and Quinn pulled out their blasters, shooting and killing any Death Eater they saw._

"_Shall we, Husband?" Jaesa purred._

_Night coldly smirked; his eyes gleamed with a fierce hunger." We shall, my dear," with a wave of his hand, his lightsabers came to him from his belt. One glowed a calm azure color while the other crimson red._

_The Death Eaters Apparated out, stragglers found that they didn't have the strength to leave. Night frowned in disappointment, his ire mirrored by Jaesa._

"_I hate cowards!" she spat_

"_Calm yourself, my love." He soothed." We'll get our chance, patience."_

_She took a deep breath before smiling." Forgive me, Master."_

"_There is nothing to forgive,"_

_Vette and Quinn stood by their side." I enjoyed that!" Vette cried._

_Quinn raised an eyebrow." She's getting blood thirsty,"_

"_That's a first," Night chuckled. He took a glance at the wreckage where Voldemort should've been, there was no doubt that he was gone. Night smirked, he would get his chance._

_His eyes narrowed dangerously when the wands of Auror's and Order Members were trained on the Quartet._

"_I thought you said they were your friends?" growled Vette._

"_I never said that,"_

_Night waved his hand, snatching the wands out of every member's hands. They stepped back in shock. Night chuckled._

_Dumbledore strolled directly in Night's direction." Harry, M'boy!" he stopped when a red blade lingered way to close to his neck. Jaesa glared coldly at the headmaster, ready to strike him down any minute._

_Night grinned maliciously." Easy, Jaesa," he warned." Don't kill him yet,"_

_Jaesa deactivated her sabers, watching the man warily. Night had told her about him. He was a manipulator, a cold hearted mastermind, at least from his point of view._

"_Old man," greeted Harry." This isn't the place to talk,"_

_Dumbledore took a glance around him. Buildings were smoking and the corpses of Death Eaters were on display._

_He coughed." I see your point," he took a piece of paper out of his robe." Read this,"_

_Night took the piece of paper and read the words._

"_**The Headquarters' of the Order of the Phoenix resides at Number 12 Grimmauld Place," **_

_Night frowned." Interesting, this sounds like the ancestral home of the Blacks," he muttered, quietly enough for Dumbledore not to hear._

_He turned around to face Quinn," Go to ship and take a scan of this planet. The people here are primitive and aren't going to like our Starship in clear view,"_

_Malavai bowed." As you wish,"_

_The sounds of cracking caught Jaesa's attention. The Order Members had disappeared." Where did they go, Master?" she said in alarm._

"_They Apparated," said Night calmly." I can do it as well," _

_She calmed, but her eyes gleamed with a strange fascination. Dumbledore looked at the couple strangely, not knowing what to say._

"_If you will place your hand on my shoulder," he said._

_Night did as instructed while Jaesa slipped her fingers into his. They disappeared with a loud CRACK. _

_They reappeared in an old dark house. Jaesa gagged at the queasy feeling in her stomach and glared accusingly at Night._

"_You knew that would happen!" she hissed._

_Night gave her an innocent look." Maybe," he offered._

_Dumbledore watched the banter between Harry and Jaesa. The two worried him greatly. This wasn't the boy that they had lost. His aura was pure and utter darkness, all Dumbledore could feel was anger, and a mixture of several emotions he couldn't read._

_The girl was filled with just as much anger as Harry, yet hers had a light that was being hidden, even if she didn't want to admit it._

_Their eyes bothered Albus, a sulfuric yellow that promised suffering and pain to their enemies._

"_If you would follow me,"_

_The duo followed the old wizard to the meeting room of the Order of the Phoenix. The room was filled with countless members of the Order, including Remus Lupin and Sirius Black._

_Night felt his heart clench when his eyes rested upon Padfoot. Jaesa, feeling his pain through the force, took his hand into hers, giving it a tight squeeze._

_She took a glance at Tonks, the force oozed off her. Night nodded when she gave him a questioning look._

"_Today has been a great day," began Albus." The Death Eaters have taken a massive blow and Voldemort himself was forced to retreat."_

_Several members clapped excitedly, the others watched Night and Jaesa with a slight tinged of fear and curiosity._

"_Another miracle has occurred. We had thought that he was gone forever…" Sirius perked up, hoping for the words that would bring him out of his personal hell." Ladies and Gentlemen, Harry James Potter has returned home,"_

_All eyes fell on the hooded duo. Night sighed before dropping his hood. The familiar black hair sprung into sight, his skin, much paler than it was before._

_Hermione gasped. It was Harry, but in a way, it wasn't. What had happened to his eyes? Night grunted as Sirius crushed him in a hug._

_Jaesa, seeing no threat, smiled warmly as a grin stretched across Night's face. The older man was actually crying, soothing the black heart of the Sith Lord._

"_It's good to see you, Padfoot," greeted Harry._

_The old wizard sighed tiredly, a grin forming on its features. "Prongs," he muttered affectionately. His heart stopped cold when he cast his eyes upon his Godson's own eyes. _

_They were sulfuric yellow, harsh and cold. As he stared into them he could see the deaths of millions upon millions, lives going up in flames. But he also saw another vision; a place of peace, a place where people who practiced the light and dark could live together in harmony without fear of being criticized or harmed._

_"What happened to your eyes, Prongs?" asked Sirius." They aren't your mother's eyes anymore."_

_Harry's eyes darkened, "A lot of things have changed since I left, Padfoot," he whispered darkly. "Things you couldn't possibly comprehend."_

"_Speaking of you leaving," Albus interjected." Where did you go and why? Your friends were most worried."_

_Harry glared at the Headmaster, his golden eyes only filled with contempt." As far as I'm concerned, after my trial, I had no friends."_

_The Weasleys flinched." The wizarding world believed that I was mad, and my own friends were beginning to doubt that I even told the truth." He spat._

_Jaesa rested her head on his shoulder, soaking in his anger. Everyone took notice of the interaction._

"_Forgive me, Harry." Albus said shamefully." I led you on your journey of suffering,"_

"_There is nothing to forgive, headmaster," replied Harry." If you didn't treat me wrongly, I wouldn't have gained the power I have now, or the beautiful specimen of a wife I've grown terribly fond of._

_**And Cut! There you have it. A segment developed from too much Star Wars and Harry Potter and what happens when you mix both.**_

_**For anyone that's wondering, Harry left between GoF and OoP**_


	2. Harry Potter X Bioshock

In Rapture, there was no law, no morals, and no belief. Corruption and evil spread across the once beautiful utopia, injecting it with a new disease. ADAM was the cause of this plague. ADAM is a raw form of unstable cells that when processed into stems give unimaginable power, Power ranging from Telekinesis to the ability to manipulate fire. To use these Plasmids, one needed EVE. EVE is a modified version of ADAM, used solely for the purpose of using Plasmids.

Because of the importance of ADAM, the people of Rapture became disfigured and twisted due to their need of the serum. The problem is, they can't get a concentrated source, so they go to the only creature in the city that can.

The Little Sisters

ADAM resides in a sea slug. These sea slugs were implanted into various hosts who were meant to hold and produce ADAM.

Every Subject died.

Then Brigid Tenenbaum, who injected the slugs into little girls, starting the Little Sister Project. These girls were created for the purpose of taking ADAM from the corpses of Splicers, and taking it to the creator.

Brigid found that the Little Sisters were in constant danger so another project was formed. Dr. Yi Suchong created the BIG DADDY PROJECT. Big Daddies were to be the protectors of the Little Sisters, their guardians. Unfortunately, Suchong did not live to see his project become reality due to an accident with a prototype Big Daddy. These Daddies had a bond with the Little Sisters, ensuring that they would always go to them when trouble is at hand.

After the events of the first Rapture, everything changed. The Little Sisters were gone and the Big Daddies had no one.

Then Sofia Lamb returned to Rapture.

Sofia needed the ADAM to make her ideals come alive. Realizing that the Little Sisters were the key, she took her own daughter Eleanor, who was once a Little Sister and changed her again. She had stolen Eleanor from Subject Delta and "Killed "him.

The Little Sisters she had were becoming too old so she began PROJECT BIG SISTER, sending Big Sisters to the surface to steal little girls away from their homes in order to turn them into Little Sisters.

But she had a secret plan, a plan no one knew about. She had one last Project. She realized that the Big Sisters and Big Daddies were powerful, but they weren't invincible.

On October 30th 1981, years before Eleanor were taken away from Delta. A little boy was taken from his relative's house, before Petunia Dursley could've opened the door.

This child was taken to Rapture and was the subject of PROJECT LITTLE BROTHER. When Sofia was taken from Rapture the first time, the little boy was paired with Eleanor and both were sent to Delta. Delta treated the boy no differently than Eleanor, because they were his children. When Delta died and Sofia returned, she finished the project she started on.

The boy had become too old but he was a major success. He had become the enforcer and weapon she needed, someone that could fight a rouge Big Daddy and come out unscathed.

He was the first and only one of his kind.

Harry Potter was no more, all that remained was what the Little Sisters adoringly named him and what the Big Sisters saw him as.

_Big Brother_

The splicers called him tin terror, or the brother that stalks Rapture. But that didn't change what he was.

He was, and always will be a Big Brother.

And like Eleanor, he has only one wish, one wish that believes will come true.

He wants his Big Daddy back. He wants Delta.

**Played Bioshock then read HP fanfic, this was the child of the merging.**


	3. Transformers

**Optimus went on a secret mission long before Bumblebee arrived to Sam.**

Little Harry Potter of Number 4 Privet Drive, sobbed pitifully under the great oak tree planted by the community in the park. His emerald green eyes were red with tears, a nasty bruise on his face. His cousin and his gang had ambushed Harry on the way to the park, making sure that the **freak** knew his place.

"Why does everyone hate me?" sniffled Harry." I wish I wasn't a freak,"

As he sobbed, he didn't realize the small meteor fly past his area and straight into a construction site nearby. Only when it hit, that he heard the explosion.

The loud sounds caused him to shriek in fear, covering his ears and closing his eyes. He waited for hours, hoping that he wouldn't be blamed for unnatural disaster that had occurred.

A humanoid robotic character stepped out of the steaming rubble of the construction site, his blue optics scanning the area for any potential threats. Finding none, he grabbed ahold of a nearby satellite dish, absorbing as much information as he could from the World Wide Web.

Learning the languages of the planet was all too easy.

Hearing a strange sniffling sound coming from the North, the transformer set to investigate. He came across a strange sight. A tiny little fleshling weeping next to a rather large plant, concerned for the creature's wellbeing, the hulking mass of metal approached the small boy.

Harry looked up when it seemed like a mini earthquake was approaching him. His eyes widened in fear when a giant robotic man stood over him.

He didn't make a sound, only staring at the god like figure towering over him. His fears disappeared and were replaced with confusion when the Transformer offered him its finger.

"What troubles you, little one?" it's voice slightly mechanical and deep. It had a calming effect on the child, soothing his fears.

"Who are you?" asked Harry, his voice soft and vulnerable.

The mechanical behemoth smiled." I am Optimus Prime," he replied." Who are you, little one?"

Harry responded with a small smile." My name's Harry,"

Optimus took a glance at his little companion before setting himself on the ground next to him. From his databanks, the boy was unhealthily small for his age, probably from a lack of nutrition.

"Why do you weep, child?"

"My aunt and uncle, along with everybody else hate me…" he murmured." Do you hate me? Do you think I'm a freak?"

Prime's spark flared angrily. Back on Cybertron, Autobots and Decepticons alike took care of their protoforms and young with the utmost care, not treat them like trash. It was simply unacceptable.

"You are not a freak, Harry, "said Prime." You are special,"

"I am?" Harry perked up.

Optimus had never had a sparkling before, unlike most of his kind, there wasn't time for one. But now… this human child was in need of someone.

"You are, and never let anyone tell you different."

Harry grinned. Someone finally thought he wasn't a freak. He was special, just like Prime told him.

"I cannot stay here long, Harry" mourned Prime." I merely came here to investigate."

Tears began to well again." B-but…"

"I will return one day, sparkling,"

"Sparkling?"

"A Sparkling is a child on my home. You are my sparkling, if you want to be that it."

"Really! Of course!"

"Good," smiled Prime. He looked around for something to leave the child he promised to protect. When he couldn't find anything, he did something that was terribly risky. He reached into chest and with a lot of pain, took a piece of his spark into his palm.

Harry watched as Prime pulled out a bluish light from his chest. The winds shifted and the spark lifted itself from Prime's hand much to his shock. The light launched itself into Harry's chest, giving him the largest shock of his life.

"Harry!" cried Prime.

The boy didn't respond, his eyes remained close as he lied on the grass. Prime wasn't a doctor but he did what he could to check Harry's vitals. The boy was perfectly fine. Why had his Spark reacted like that?" It was strange, he felt connected to the boy… his sparkling. He gently picked the boy up and brought him back to Number 4 without bringing suspicion and terror to the boy's home.

Taking one last look at the boy, Prime returned to space. His secret mission to scout out planets in search of the AllSpark. This planet seemed like it had it, but Prime wasn't sure. Bumblebee was a fine scout, perhaps he would send him here one day…

**11 years later_ Post Transformers 1_**

Harry gasped in pain, clutching his chest.

"Harry! "Said Hermione," Are you alright?"

They were in the Gryffindor Common Room after Hogwarts's High Inquisitor decided to make different rules for Hogwarts. Harry slowly rubbed his chest. His head throbbed, like a memory was trying to push itself in his head. Ignoring Hermione, he set out to the bathroom.

He stripped off his shirt and took a look at his chest. The results weren't pretty. Where his heart should be, silver was sprouting out from his pectoral. In the middle of that silver, was a familiar blue spark of energy… his spark.

When he looked up, his eyes were glowing green, just like a familiar face eleven years ago… a face that he missed so much. The memories had returned and so had the maker. He could feel it, his maker was here on the planet.

"Optimus…" he whispered.

**The baby of Harry Potter and Transformers**


	4. Bioshock Part 2

_**A one shot that needed more detail for the people. This will probably be the first chapter since I have no doubt this will become a story**_

_A hulking behemoth stalked the harsh walls of Rapture. His objective, the apples of his eye were close, he could feel it. He found himself at a strange looking panel in the wall. There was a gaping hole, big enough for a small child to crawl in and safely travel Rapture._

_He banged on it twice, shaking it's foundations due to his immense strength. To his amusement, the sounds of giggles could be heard inside. Two heads popped out of the hole. One was a brunette, a girl no older than eight with yellow glowing eyes. The other was a raven haired boy with eyes the same color._

"_Daddy!" they cried in joy._

_Delta smiled under his helmet as his children showed him to strange looking toys that clearly resembled him._

"_Look at what we made, Daddy." said the boy." It's you!" he waved it around proudly._

_The girl grinned at the boy's enthusiasm." Yeah, it took a long time but we made it."_

_Grunting, which suspiciously sounded like chuckling, he held out his arms to the two small children. They smiled as he picked them up out of the hole and placed them on the ground._

_The little girl grabbed his large hand and began to drag him about while the boy ran circles around them playfully._

"_Let's go out to play Daddy!"_

_Delta watched as the two children ran, untamed, without a care in the world in the Rapture. They could go a pretty good distance away from him, but he'll always be there to save them._

_When they reappeared, he found them at the corpse of a splicer, an "Angel,"_

_The two kids had injected their injector needles into the corpse, stripping it of whatever Adam it contained. The raven haired boy sighed happily as he finished the drinking from the needle. The little girl followed his example._

_The small girl sniffed the air before grinning excitedly." More angels, Daddy!" she exclaimed." This way!"_

_She dragged the boy along with her as she bolted in another direction. Delta sighed with exasperation, those two had enough energy to be up for days without sleep, and it was insane._

_He followed them and found himself in a strange ballroom not usually seen in Rapture; At least not in ruins. Humans that he knew were Splicers danced about joyfully, completely ignoring him._

_The terrified scream of the girl set him into action. He bolted down the hallway, his drill ready for a blood bath. No one touches his children._

_He ran till he reached a balcony overlooking another room._

"_Come with us, little kid!" said a female, forcefully trying to pry the raven haired boy away from the girl._

_He bit her hand with enough force to make his father proud." You'll be sorry!" he snarled." Daddy's gonna get you!"_

_And speak of the devil and the devil shall come._

_A primal roar filled the room as Delta launched himself from the balcony, crushing one of the intruders with a sickening crunch._

"_You want some, big guy?" one of the men taunted, injecting himself with Adam._

_Electricity sparked from the man's hands. Delta was pushed back as the lightning met his armored body. He grunted in pain but quickly shook it off. He revved up his drill, ready to kill._

_He drilled the man on his left, impaling his stomach and ripping out his insides. The man only had enough time to scream before Delta tossed him away like yesterday's garbage._

_Delta smacked the woman on his right with drill, cracking her skull, killing her instantly._

"_Get him Daddy!" yelled the kids._

"_Get out of here freak!"_

_Delta smashed his drill across the man's face, sending him to the ground. He loomed over the man, his drill poised for the kill. The man rolled out of the way, the drill impaling the spot where he once was. Before Delta could react, the man hit him with the Hypnotize Big Daddy Plasmid._

_His vision was green; his body was unresponsive to his will. His babies could only look on in horror as they realized what was happening. The clopping sound of heels echoed as a woman stepped next to them._

"_He's perfectly safe now," said the woman. She grabbed the children forcefully, making them stay still._

"_These are not your children!" she spat." Do you understand? Their names are Harry and Eleanor and they are mine."_

_Delta snarled under his helmet. They were his children, no one else's. His resolved faltered when he noticed how frightened the eight year olds were. He was helpless, they were helpless._

"_Now," began the woman." Kneel please."_

_Delta grinded his teeth as he was forced to kneel to this witch, His senses were returning, he needed time._

_Harry's yellow eyes widened in fear and Eleanor was hugging him tightly, seeking comfort._

"_Remove your helmet."_

_Delta did as he was told and removed the helmet that has covered his face for years. She offered him a pistol." Now, take the pistol."_

_His hands wrapped around the weapon." Place it against your head."_

_He placed the cold metal of the barrel to his temple, his finger resting on the trigger._

"_Fire," the woman whispered._

_Eleanor and Harry's eyes widened and they rushed toward him. Delta closed his eyes mournfully and pulled the trigger._

_**BANG**_

"_**Daddy!"**_

_His vision went black and Subject Delta was no more._

* * *

Harry awoke violently, leaving a rather large dent in the wall of his quarters. His chest heaved upward and sweat rolled down his head. His hollow yellow eyes had darkened to a crimson color, his lips bared in hostility.

_It had been ten years since that day, so why does that memory keep returning?_ Harry thought, frustration reaching its boiling point.

Sofia Lamb had taken Harry and Eleanor away that day, took them away so that she could get rid of the memory and breaks them of the Little Brother and Sister conditioning.

She thought she had succeeded.

She was wrong.

Harry remembered everything. But, he could do nothing. She was Mother of the Rapture Family; she said she did it out of love. His eyes narrowed, his programming wouldn't allow it anyway.

He was her greatest weapon, one of a kind, a predator. She had turned him into a ruthless killer. She stole Little Sisters from their families up top and brought them down here to be converted. When they grew too old, she turned them into Big Sisters.

He was a Little Brother, the only Little Brother. She had created him to be more powerful than the Big Sisters. He was Big Brother, Rapture's Greatest Gatekeeper.

He was experimented on and infused with plasmids and ADAM, his mind was supposed to be broken. He never broke, and neither did the Greatest of the Big Sisters: Eleanor.

They had retained their minds.

He was so helpless back then. He snarled at the thought. He watched as his Daddy was murdered in front of him. He couldn't do anything, he was just a child.

His eyes widened at the wetness of his cheeks. Inky black tears were running down his face. A sob was hitched in the back of his throat. Daddy was gone and he wasn't coming back.

He placed his helmet on, the one eyehole glowing red. He placed his drill like needle onto his arm and set off into Rapture. He protected the Little Sisters, his Little Sisters. That was his purpose and he was more than happy to fulfill it. He would make his Father proud.

_**Godric's Hollow**_

_**October 31**__**th**_

_**The Anniversary of the defeat of the Dark Lord**_

Lily Potter sat upon her couch, a photo album in her hands. She silently skimmed through the photos, sobbing quietly when one photo had a certain child in them.

Rose Potter, the youngest of the Potter children silently creeped through the house toward the kitchen. Her mission: take the cookies out of the cookie jar.

She was passing by the living room when she heard the sobs. She stopped cold at the sad sight. Her mommy was crying. Why was mommy crying?

She cautiously sat on the sofa, carefully so she didn't startle her mother. She rested her head onto Lily's shoulder, grabbing her attention.

"Rosie," whispered Lily." What are you doing out of bed?"

The smaller red head gave her mother a stern look." You were sad so I wanted to make it better,"

"Thank you, Baby."

"Mommy, why are you crying?" asked Rose innocently.

Lily gave her a sad smile and pointed to one of the pictures in the album. It was a picture of a boy maybe three years old, his hair black as night and his eyes were the same as his mother's. He was holding a small baby with black hair and hazel eyes that looked similar to him.

Realization dawned on Rose." That's Harry," she murmured.

"Yes, baby," said Lily," that's your oldest brother."

"What happened to Harry?"

"He was kidnapped, taken from my sister's home before we could take him here."

"Kidnapped?" gasped Rosie.

Lily growled." Yes, kidnapped." Her anger died as she began to cry again." He's still alive, that's all we know."

Rose held her mother's hand in a comforting manner." We'll get big brother back again." She promised.

Lily smiled." I know we will,"

**Rapture**

Eleanor Lamb sighed tiredly. Her mother had come to lecture her about how she was the messiah, the light that Rapture needed. Honestly, Eleanor believed her mother was insane.

Her condition, her hunger for ADAM was gone. Dr. Alexander had cured her of that. Harry on the other hand wasn't.

Her mother was utterly devastated when Harry retained the appearance of the Little Brother and his hunger for ADAM. But unlike the Splicers, her mother noted that Harry didn't actively seek it out. He only needed a little for his condition.

Harry had changed since Daddy died. He didn't smile often and when he did, it was fake. Mother didn't seem notice the anger Harry felt for her. Eleanor on the other hand wasn't so blind. He was her best friend and she could read him like a book.

Harry hadn't stepped foot in their residence for over a year now. Sofia even remarked that he was such a good predator. The cameras couldn't spot him and Splicers were more afraid of him than the Big Daddies.

Their bond remained though. The bond that they had with Delta had changed to a bond with them. She could feel his emotions and even look through his eyes if the situation called for it.

Her mother needed to be stopped and Harry needed a reason to go on. They needed Daddy… and she knew just how to get him.

She beckoned one of the Little Sisters over to her and gave her a silent request. The little brunette smiled cheerfully and set off to do her task.

Now Eleanor could only wait.

* * *

Harry raised an eyebrow as the Little Sister he carried asked him a strange question.

"Big Brother, Angels remember Mommy, who is that?"

Harry stiffened and he stopped abruptly in the theatre where he had found her. It was a good question. Who was Mommy? For Harry, it was a beautiful woman from his dreams, with hair of fire and eyes of emerald like his was before.

"Ashley," he said, all Little Sisters have a name." Mommy is someone who loves you for you, someone who birthed you or raised you."

"Like Daddy?"

"Sort of, Daddy is a guy and Mommy is a girl."

"Will I be a Mommy someday, Big Brother?"

Harry lips twitched in amusement." Maybe, Ashley. But I know one thing."

"What?" she demanded.

"You'll be a great Mommy,"

The Little Sister beamed. They had found an Angel." Look Big Brother, ADAM."

He placed the girl down and she set out to gather the ADAM. Harry narrowed his eyes, his fist becoming a clean sheet of ice, his needle like drill thrummed violently as he awaited the threat.

He didn't have to wait long. The small creak from the ceiling set him off. With reflexes too quick for the weak to see, he froze the Spider Splicer above him in a block of ice. The heap of frozen flesh fell from the ceiling and Harry was quick to smash it to pieces.

"Oh, Shit!" a Leadhead Splicer exclaimed as he popped out of a corner." It's tin brother!"

Harry had no problem silencing him with a quick rivet to the face. Hearing a sharp scream behind him, Harry turned around to see a Houdini Splicer trying to strip Ashley of her ADAM. Snarling in outrage, he rushed the Splicer, smacking it aside with pure brute strength.

The impact sent the enemy into the wall, the sounds of broken bones acting as music to Harry's ears. He finished him off by drilling his face apart.

"Big Brother! You always save me from the monsters!" cried Ashley, holding her arms up to be picked up.

Harry scooped up the girl before teleporting to the nearest vent. The Little Sister yawned and snuggled affectionately into Harry's armored chest.

"Hidey-hole is near, Big Brother, I'm sleepy."

"Up you go," Harry laughed as he helped her into the vent, her little arms growing tired as she tried to climb up by herself.

She slid into the hole and gave him a peck on his helmet before disappearing in the hole.

He smiled and set off to leave before agonizing pain filled his head. He cried out in pain, his eye hole glowing a violent red. His vision turned hazy and felt something he hadn't felt in ten years.

"Father!" he yelled, his voice mixing with one not his own.

An image of a familiar Alpha Series Big Daddy appeared in his eyes before fading. It was impossible! It couldn't be, and yet he could feel the bond.

He teleported away, leaving no hint that he was there. His objective: Observe Subject Delta from the shadows.

Eleanor had something to do with this that he was sure of.

* * *

Subject Delta groaned as he managed to pull himself to his feet. The electro bolt plasmid had affected him harshly. His DNA was completely rewritten and changed for the plasmid to accommodate in his body.

The sound of his children's voices rang through his head. They sounded a lot older, Harry much so. He lifted his head to see a small child standing in front of him.

"Daddy was sleeping… for such a long time… and Eleanor and Harry have missed you, especially Harry… find them and you'll be all better." She said.

Delta reached for the child only for her to be snatched by something that looked similar to a Big Daddy.

"Daddy!" she screamed.

Delta rushed after them, only for the door to slam shut in his face. He electrocuted the electric box for the door, making it open.

Several thoughts ran in the silent guardian's mind as he chased after them. Where were his children? Were they safe? What had snatched the Little Sister?

Disposing of the Splicers that he met in the Adonis Bath House, Delta powered up another electrics box, powering up this section of Rapture.

Static resonated in his helmet, capturing his attention. The voice of a woman of possibly Russian descent spoke to him through his helmet.

"Ah—at last… a signal!" relief could be heard clearly in her voice. "You, who are bringing this dead city to life, listen. My name is Tenenbaum. I know who you are." that stopped Delta cold." And I am in need of your help. Please – find me in the Atlantic Express train station."

Delta needed answers and if the only way he could get them was through this Tenenbaum, then that was where he needed to go.

CRACK

Delta spun around quickly, his drill violently spinning in anticipation. Swimming outside the glass windows of Rapture was something similar to what took the Little Sister, yet this one was obviously male.

Delta felt compelled, he felt longing for the strange creature in front of him, only separated by the glass. The Big Brother placed his hand on the glass, his eye a yellow color.

Delta placed his hand on the glass, mirroring the Big Brother. Slowly, the yellow eye softened and the whisper of boy filled his head.

"_It is you, father."_

Delta's eye glowed in shock. Before he could react, the Big Brother had swum away, his body movements similar to a predator.

Delta fell to his knees, realization hitting him hard. His son was right there, and now he was gone.

* * *

Harry stepped out of the water into one of Fontaine Futuristics numerous streets, His head swimming with emotion. He threw off his helmet, sobbing uncontrollably. Inky black tears raced down his cheeks and his eyes were crimson once more.

As heavy sobs wreaked his body, A Little Sister crawled from her vent and sat down next to him. He stiffened when she wrapped her small form around his.

"It's okay to cry Big Brother," she soothed." It's okay."

Harry pulled her closer as he continued to cry. The longer he stayed in Rapture, the more his mind will continue to fracture.

As he cried, he realized what he had to do.

He would have to stand with his Daddy.

He had to destroy the Rapture family.


End file.
